


somewhere over the rainbow

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/F, established aiba/becky, established makimeisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: While her boyfriend plays with the boys, Becky plays with the girls.





	somewhere over the rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Thanks for putting me up,” Becky says politely as she hugs her pillow to her chest. “It should only be for the night.”

“I don’t know why you put up with that  _man_ ,” Meisa says with a hint of distaste, and Maki rolls her eyes at her roommate.

“Not all men are bad, Mei,” Maki tells her, offering Becky an apologetic look. “Sorry about her. I’m sure Aiba-kun is lovely.”

“He is,” Becky says dreamily, then her face falls. “I just can’t put up with his entire band over at the same time. They’re like a bunch of kids.”

Meisa gives her a knowing look and Maki throws a piece of popcorn at her. It goes right down the front of her shirt, which Meisa holds out to look inside.

Then she turns to Maki. “Get it.”

Maki glances quickly at Becky, then gives Meisa an incredulous look, to which Meisa responds with challenging eyes and Maki’s across the couch in an instant. Becky’s eyes widen as Maki shoves her face right in Meisa’s cleavage, using her tongue to fish for the popcorn kernel that she manages to unearth.

She grins at Meisa with the popcorn between her teeth, and Meisa tongues it into her own mouth. They kiss openly, their lips not completely touching, and Becky’s first thought is that she owes Masaki an apology. Apparently girls really do kiss like this, and not just in porn.

Her body starts to feel squirmy as she watches them, not entirely uncomfortable as she rubs her legs together and feels something nice. She’s no stranger to arousal – she’s dating Aiba Masaki, after all – but this is the first time she’s felt it from another woman. Two women, that is, two gorgeous women who have clearly done this before and are allowing Becky into their private space.

Curiously, she crosses the room and perches on the table in front of the couch. Maki has Meisa completely out of her top, breasts spilling over the low neckline with both nipples rubbed between her thumbs and forefingers. Meisa jerks a little and kisses Maki harder, her hand slipping between Maki’s thighs to rub and Maki spreads her legs a little to accommodate.

They both seem to notice Becky at the same time, smirking up at her while she squeezes her own thighs together very obviously.

“Aiba-chan won’t get jealous if you play with the girls?” Meisa teases, kissing Maki’s forehead as the other girl gasps at the way Meisa’s touching her.

“It’s no worse than what he’s done with his bandmates, I’m sure,” Becky replies, and Meisa makes such a disgusted face that Maki laughs and kisses her on her wrinkled up nose.

Maki reaches out for Becky first, soft fingers trailing up her leg and towards the high cut of her shorts. Becky watches them as they drop down to her inner thigh and move  _up_. Her legs part automatically and she shakes with need, biting her lip as Maki gets closer to where she’s undoubtedly soaked her panties.

Instead of going higher, though, Maki abandons her path and grabs Becky’s hand instead. She places it on Meisa’s naked breast and Becky gasps at the feeling of another woman’s nipple hard against her hand, her fingers curling to circle it and whatever Meisa reacts to. Meanwhile, Maki dutifully undresses her, lingering on her breasts and moaning at the heat between her legs when she gets down to her shorts.

“Use your mouth,” Maki whispers in Becky’s ear, and Becky instantly leans forward to take Meisa’s nipple past her lips. She feels the depth of Meisa’s groan through her chest, tonguing the nipple while her hands explore Meisa’s body, absently pushing clothing out of the way until she feels something wet and realizes she’s felt straight up Meisa’s skirt.

“Don’t stop, you’re doing well,” Meisa says authoritatively, and Becky glances up to watch her face as she slides her fingers through the moisture.

Meisa’s eyes flutter at the touch, a quick puff of air leaving her lungs as Becky finds the small bump and circles it with her finger. It makes Meisa moan outright and spread her legs impossibly wide, exposing her folds to Becky’s wide eyes. Becky brings her thumb up to rub Meisa’s clit as well, and Meisa practically thrashes on the couch.

“She’s really sensitive,” Maki tells her, pressing a kiss behind her ear and taking both of Becky’s breasts in her hands. Becky arches and she can feel Maki smiling into her skin. “And so are you.”

“Don’t stop,” Meisa says again, and this time it’s insistent. Her hips are bucking involuntarily and Becky has to fight to keep her touch from slipping, because she knows how it feels to lose it and she wouldn’t wish that upon anyone.

Becky feels fingers between her legs and moans softly, struggling to concentrate on Meisa with Maki gently pushing inside her. Unlike when Masaki does it to prepare her for penetration, Maki seems dedicated on making her come, crooking her fingers and moving them in particular ways until Becky finds herself overcome with pleasure.

In the process, she almost loses her hold on Meisa, but then she feels Meisa’s clit twitch between her thumb and middle finger, setting off her whole body to jolt with a sharp cry.

“Oh my god,” Meisa gasps, breasts heaving as she fights to catch her breath. “You can come over anytime you want.”

Becky laughs, but then Maki’s coiling around her and kneeling between her widespread legs. She watches in disbelief as Maki thumbs open her folds, displaying her swollen clit for them all, and leans in to flick it with her tongue.

“She’s good at this,” Meisa tells her, and Becky can only nod as her body trembles under Maki’s attention. Maki’s fingers are still inside her and it’s giving her double stimulation, hitting her just where she wants them and the next thing she knows, she’s fallen back onto Maki and Meisa’s coffee table and exploded in orgasm.

Two flushed, smiling faces are looking down at her when she opens her eyes, one of which is considerably more aroused than the other. Becky reaches for Maki and pulls her close, tonguing her breasts while Meisa dips her face between Maki’s legs. Becky can see her tongue flick Maki’s clit and Maki’s a lot louder than Becky would have guessed, crying out and shaking until finally she comes on Meisa’s face and collapses on top of Becky.

They get cleaned up but for the most part lay around naked, sporadically kissing and touching each other as they watch movies, and Becky notices that her phone is blinking.

It’s a text from Masaki.  _I hope you girls are having fun!_

She feels a pang of guilt, then remembers that time she caught him kissing Nino.  _No more than you! ;)_


End file.
